


Day 30:  The 101

by blackandorange



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically is all smut, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Louis, But you are here for it, Established Relationship, Like...a lot of smut, M/M, Married Life, POV Louis, Smut, Teasing, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandorange/pseuds/blackandorange
Summary: For the last day of the challenge, Harry has something special in mind. Louis has no idea what it is until, suddenly, he does. Last Chapter of The 30-Day Larry Smut Challenge





	Day 30:  The 101

 

Classic rock music was coming from the stereo and Harry was really getting into the song, banging his head from side to side and humming softly as he drove them in the heart of the city. 

“Can you at least tell me where we are headed?”

“For the last time, Louis, no. We’re almost there, by the way.”

Louis snorted turning away from Harry. He leaned back in the passenger seat, looking at the night lights rushing past the car window. Louis immediately recognized the fancy architecture of the buildings they were slowly approaching: they were headed towards one of the poshest parts of Manchester. Louis wondered if Harry was at the same time such a sap and so lacking in creativity to have booked a room in a five star hotel for their last night. Somehow, the thought didn’t sit right in his mind. He knew his husband all too well but, apparently, not so much as to be able to predict his every move. He scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

Harry’s apparent carefree attitude contrasted strongly with Louis’ tension. He hated not knowing things, and Harry knew that more than well, probably that’s why he was looking even more pleased with himself.

Louis glanced briefly at the clock: 8.30 p.m. He wondered how the superheroes themed sleepover Niall had thrown for their kids was going. Louis laughed to himself, replaying in his mind the image of Niall dressed in a Superman onesie, waving them goodbye from the front door with Isabelle and George both in his arms. Niall was enjoying it more than the kids themselves, Louis could have bet on it.

Before Louis could realize it, Harry was slowing the car, moving it a little further towards a gate that slowly began to open, without making any sound. With too much confidence for someone who had never been there before, Harry parked the car and quickly jumped out of the SUV. Louis got out far more cautiously, looking around. They were at the bottom of a tall building, in a large courtyard with dark grey walls and no distinctive characteristics, where just one other car was parked: a shining black Audi RS6. Louis tilted his head to the side to study the car, not really surprised to see it in a place like this. It’s presence made him even more curious.

“Where are we?” Louis asked in his usual loud voice, mildly annoyed by his husband’s shiftiness.

Harry shushed him, putting his long index finger on his lips, but at the same time he reached out to take Louis’ hand and drag him quickly across the parking lot, without allowing any room for complaint.

The only way into the building was through a big grey security door that was already slightly open. Louis gave up every attempt to gain any more information and quietly followed his husband into the large entrance hall, taking the lift up to the 8th floor.

During the ride, Louis noticed that Harry was displaying the usual “surprise behavior”: a mixture of stoic detachment and poorly concealed excitement. His constant smirk was giving away his confidence in the great success of it. Their gazes met in the reflection in the elevator mirror. Harry was as beautiful as always, perhaps even more. The month of sleepless nights and constant fooling around was hanging heavy under his eyes, but that didn’t stop them from shining with all the colors of spring under the bright light. Harry just winked with a soft smile and Louis found himself somehow already a little turned on by his overconfident attitude.

The bell rang and the door slid open, revealing a wide hallway with a white marble floor and only one black wooden door. Once again, it was already open. Still in complete silence, they stepped in and Louis blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the dim light of the apartment. At the very end of the entrance hall, there was a sleek black counter with a small girl with almond shaped eyes sat behind it.

“I was waiting for you.” She said, bright red lips turned up in a beaming smile.

“Charlotte!” Harry greeted her, stepping beside the counter to hug her tight and kiss her on the temple. Louis looked at the scene with mild disbelief. They obviously knew each other pretty well, but why had he never heard about her, not even once?

“So, this is Louis.” The girl stated, looking at him curiously while stepping away from Harry.

“Indeed I am.” Louis replied, raising an eyebrow.

“So nice to finally meet you. I’m Charlotte.” She said with a smile so genuine it made Louis’ annoyance fade a little.

“Nice to meet you.” He replied flatly, his gaze shifting between her and Harry, silently asking for explanations nobody seemed to care to give him.

“Orchid is on an extended business trip so she couldn’t make it here tonight.” Charlotte said apologetically. “She’s extremely sorry, but she left a note for you inside.”

“Work is work. Send her our regards.” Harry shrugged nonchalantly, the corner of his lips still turned up in a warm smile.   

“Absolutely.” She nodded, handing Harry a key with a large black velvet pendant. “I’ve already kept you long enough. Room 101.”

“The 101?” Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and, for the first time, he glanced at Louis with a strange expression, like he was asking for his approval.

“Yes.” She replied with a knowing smile. “I’ll be here all the time. If you need something just ring the bell. Have a good night.” She dismissed them, going back to the counter and immediately picking up the work she abandoned because of their arrival.  

“Thank you, Charlotte.” Harry said, squeezing the key in his fist and looking at it with an expression that gave away the fact that he wasn’t expecting that turn of events.

“Thank you.” Louis echoed, mirroring the confusion in his husband’s eyes ten times harder.

Harry nodded towards the end of the hallway with an encouraging look and Louis followed him in the depths of the apartment. It didn’t seem like a hotel or some kind of luxury b&b. There was just a long hallway with the same white marble floor and light walls, in which the heavy black doors stood out. Something was clearly off, but instead of being worried, Louis found himself increasingly intrigued with each step he took.

Harry stopped in front of the last door; a small _101_ was handwritten in gold just above the handle. He slid the key in and opened the door slowly, peeking at Louis from behind his shoulder with a mischievous raise of his eyebrows. It looked like his overconfidence was already back in place.

“Ok, now could you please…” Louis trailed off, overwhelmed by the spectacle that appeared before his eyes. The room was…nothing like and nothing _what_ he expected it to be. He glanced at Harry in bemusement, who just responded with a pleased grin.

“Surprise.” Harry whispered close to Louis ear, his warm breath already carrying an excited anticipation.

Louis couldn’t help but turn his head around, admiring the extraordinary lavishness of the place. It was one of the largest rooms Louis had ever seen. The lights were dimmed impossibly low and the dark grey walls were making Louis’ attempt to see clearly fail miserably. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the deeper darkness, he could see that the far back was dominated by a king size bed set under a carved golden headboard and, right before it in the centre of the room, something metallic was reflecting the pale golden light. Louis’ gasped without making any sound: it was a stripper pole.

“You have...to explain this.” Louis said cautiously, almost stumbling on his words because too many thoughts were crowding his mind. Instead of fading, his confusion just increased even more.

Harry didn’t acknowledge his question. He stepped towards the lounge area near the entrance and sat down on the large black leather sofa. On the coffee table in front of it was placed a big bowl of fresh fruit, an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne peeking out, two flutes and a white envelope. Louis sat down beside him and, together, they opened the letter.

 

 

_Dear Harry and Louis,_

_I’m sorry I couldn't be there to greet you, but I’m confident our time to meet is coming soon._

  _This is a very special place for me, if not the most special place in the entire house._

_In this room you will find everything you need to make this night as special as you want it to be._

  _Enjoy your stay and I wish you all the best._

 

_Love,_

_Orchid_

 

Just as he read the signature, Louis noticed that the persistent sweet and sensual smell that was filling the room was coming from an abundance of fresh and colorful orchids, placed in beautiful vases all over the room. Louis breathed in, letting the scent invade him completely.

Harry spun the letter around between his finger a couple of times, before leaning back into the sofa and turning fully to Louis.

“Back when I was in sixth form I really wanted to write this story about a high end escort who falls in love with one of her co-workers.” He started, gaze lost somewhere as if he was trying to collect all of his memories from that time. “I didn’t have any idea how this world worked so I decided to look it up on the internet. That’s how I found Orchid, who happened to be, and still is, one of the highest paid escorts in the country.”

Louis shot him a surprised look but didn’t say anything, letting him continue the story.

“Of course I didn’t have the money to buy her time, but I decided to give it a try anyway and I tried to contact her.” Harry smiled softly, looking down at the letter that was still in his hands. “After a couple of phone calls she agreed to meet me and we spent an entire afternoon in a café where she told me everything I needed to know.” He sighed and finally raised his gaze to met Louis’. “You have to see her Louis, she is incredible. She looks like one of those beautiful rich girls you usually see in tv series, but way more mature and classy and…”

“Whoa.” Louis stopped him, faking an offended look. “Hold it Styles, I’m getting jealous over here.”

“Silly.” Harry chuckled, shaking his long curls. “The thing is...my intuition was telling me that there was more to the story than she was actually telling me. After another couple of coffees together, guess what, she told me she was actually in a relationship with another escort. Can you believe it?”

“Well, actually I can.” Louis replied, unfazed.

Harry rolled his eyes before continuing, appearing unaffected by his husband’s sassy attitude. “Long story short, we became sort of friends and she took me here to show me her…I don’t know what to call it…workplace?”

Louis snorted. “Why did I never get to read that story though?”

“Out of respect, I decided to drop the topic. Maybe I’ll collect their memories when they decide to take a step back from the business.” Harry said with a small frown that was there and gone in a blink of an eye. “To thank me, she told me that I could use this place if I ever ended up needing it and…here we are.”

Harry reached out to the bottle of champagne that was laying in the ice bucket, popping it to fill the two flutes that were placed on the table. He handed one to Louis and shifted slightly next to him, bumping his knee gently against Louis’.

“So, what are we toasting to?” Louis asked, looking at him fully as a smirk was starting to spread on his lips. The fact that the story he just told him was so bizarre but at the same time so intriguing that he found it nearly impossible for Harry to have kept it a secret from him all that time could wait. Now they had some other serious business to get onto. Hopefully, as soon as possible.

“To the last day of the challenge?” Harry offered, approaching his glass full of champagne.

“It could work. And to us, we've done pretty well after all.” Louis nodded, pleased, clinking their glasses together.

“Well, technically it’s still not over yet…” Harry said casually, after taking a sip. Louis could read his husband so well he immediately recognized the ‘ _I-have-something-in-mind’_ face he was making.

“So, Styles…” Louis moved forward on the couch getting close to him, blue eyes shining mischievously. “What’s on the sex agenda for us tonight?”

“Mmmh.” Harry tilted his head to one side. “I’m not gonna tell you yet.”

“Rude.” Louis said with a soft slap on Harry’s broad chest.

With an impossibly fast move, Harry grabbed Louis’ wrist, stopping his motion on the spot. Louis’ eyes narrowed slightly as he grinned playfully. He opened his mouth to say something but, without having the time to realize it, Harry’s mouth crashed strongly into his, making him lose his balance and fall back on the couch.

Harry kissed him with a fierce intensity, sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth almost immediately, his familiar taste sweeping away all the initial bemusement. Louis moaned softly under Harry’s lips. For several long moments, they didn’t even touch each other’s bodies, they didn’t do anything but worship their mouths, focusing on them like it was the first time.

When Harry moved to kiss the dip between his collarbones, Louis opened his eyes slightly, almost choking on his breath in a muffled gasp. His gaze shifted from the top of his husband’s head to the stripper pole that was shining in the middle of the room. He pushed himself up on his elbows and ducked his head down to search for Harry’s lips again, kissing him and guiding him up at the same time. When Harry pulled away with a questioning frown and shiny swollen lips, Louis just smirked at him.

“Come with me.” Louis said softly, brushing his nose playfully on Harry’s cheek.

He stood up, dragging Harry across the room and shoved him down unceremoniously onto the bed. Louis leaned forward to passionately taste Harry again, before breaking the kiss completely, leaving him half lying with his long legs dangling over the front of the bed.

Louis turned around and watched the pole thoughtfully, sliding a finger up and down to grow accustomed to the cold metal, before grabbing it with one hand and and slowly starting to whirl around it, not completely sure of what he was actually doing. It was the champagne. It had to be the champagne.

After a couple of more confident spins, Louis squatted down and bent over, scraping his bum on the length of the pole in a slow, seductive motion. When his legs were fully stretched again, he leaned his back against the pole, popping the buttons of his white shirt undone, one after the other, his unflickering gaze still pinned on Harry.  

Harry seemed satisfied with the situation, the corner of his mouth twitched as though he wanted to suppress the smirk that was starting to spread. He just lay back on the bed, resting on his elbows, staring at Louis with eyes shaded with lust.

In the back of Louis’ mind, stripping like that should have been at least a little embarrassing,  but he was actually enjoying himself more that he would have expected. Harry’s eyes were fueling him with a boost of confidence, intoxicating him more than anything else ever could. With a sharp motion, Louis opened his shirt completely, revealing his clenched abs and fully tattooed chest. He turned around languidly and rolled his shoulders, making his shirt slide down and fall to the floor.

He turned around to face Harry again. He needed his eyes on him, he needed to see the desire burning in them like green wildfire. Harry’s lips were slightly parted, his chest rising and falling in quivering breaths. Perfect.

Louis brushed his fingers on the border of his dark underwear, tracing it from the hips to the  front, meeting the button of his jeans and popping it open immediately. This time he grabbed the pole with both hands, spinning around to place it between him and the bed. He rested against it with his back to Harry, head up and eyes tightly closed to gather himself. He was feeling his erection pressing almost uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants, but he couldn’t let his desire speed his act more than necessary.

With a sharp breath, Louis bent over again, arching his back and smacking his hands on his ass, popping his hips to the side in the motion. His pants were tight enough for the round shape of his ass to be clearly visible and he knew how much Harry was enjoying the sight of it. He slowly slid his jeans down his thighs, kicking them to the side to get them out of the way, leaving himself in just his boxers. Even if he couldn't see him, he still felt Harry’s eyes blazing on his back.

Louis briefly considered dragging the scene out a little longer, leaving Harry in pain a little more, but he decided against it. An urgency that hadn’t been there before started to build inside him, spreading like white-hot lava through his veins. Screw it. He needed to feel his husband and he needed it now. He casually brushed his ass on the pole again, before pulling his underwear off with a sharp motion, tossing it back, blindly aiming at Harry.

Without losing contact with the pole, Louis rolled around and pressed his back on it, slightly parting his legs to give Harry a full frontal view of his obvious erection. He rested his head back, shooting him an half lidded look.

“What are you waiting for?” Louis asked, running short on air at the sight of his husband, who was biting his bottom lip, with Louis’ boxers clenched in his fist.

Without replying, Harry jumped off the bed with the speed and the smoothness of a panther and cupped Louis’ face in his hands, kissing him hungrily. The contrast between his naked skin and Harry’s still fully clothed body was already driving Louis crazy and he unconsciously started to brush his hips against Harry’s legs. But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He needed to feel Harry, his skin, his warmth, his taste. He needed everything.

“Nice little show you put on there.” Harry smirked against Louis’ ear in a low, cheeky voice.

“Did you like it?” Louis asked, grabbing Harry’s clothed erection his his hand.

Harry answered in a low husky moan. Louis gently bit his neck, while his hands were traveling over his hips, quickly yanking Harry’s shirt over his head, making his long brown curls fly everywhere in disarray. Louis tossed the shirt on the floor and sank his nails into Harry’s tensed biceps. God, how he loved Harry’s arms. Even after all these years, just the sight of those muscles was able to dry his mouth with the most insatiable thirst. And he was there, under his hands. His.

Harry pressed his body even harder against Louis, nearly making him lose his footing. To balance himself, Louis reached back to grab the pole and Harry’s hands covered his immediately, blocking with his strength Louis’ every attempt to move. As the kiss they were sharing was still unbroken, Louis felt something smooth sliding over his wrists. Once, twice. Louis eyes snapped open at the realization of what was happening behind his back: Harry was tying him to the pole.

“Oh, I see.” Louis whispered, voice low and calm against Harry’s ear.

“No Louis…you don’t see _anything_.” Harry said with a mischievous grin, slowly pulling away.

Harry watched him thoughtfully for a couple of moments, his expression growing serious but a bit uncertain too. “If you are uncomfortable with this, just say…” He continued, surveying the room with his gaze, probably searching for some inspiration for what Louis imagined was gonna be their safeword. “...red?”

“Wow, your creativity is astonishing me, Styles.” Louis mocked him.

“Shut up Louis, don’t force me to gag you.” Harry warned him, narrowing his eyes in an almost dangerous way. Louis liked it. A lot.

“What if I want to?” Louis challenged him, pushing himself away from the pole as far as he could, trying to get close to Harry’s face. His lips were itching with the desire to kiss him.

“No.” Harry whispered, stroking Louis’ cheek with his knuckles and shifting his face to put his mouth close to his ear. “I want to hear you scream.”

Louis froze, his mind overpowered by all the thoughts that comment unleashed, and Harry stepped back, taking a couple of moments to let his gaze travel up and down Louis’ body. It was a look Louis had never seen before, like he was searching for something, like Louis’ body was a book written in an unknown but somehow familiar language. His eyes lingered on each one of their matching tattoos, symbols and statements of their love, their bond, their belonging. Harry smiled, softly, and Louis realized the thing Harry was searching for was all the memories they shared together.

Before their gaze could meet again, Harry walked past him to enter the lounge area where they were sitting just a couple of minutes before. Minutes. Were they really minutes? How much time did his foolish striptease scene take up? Louis searched the room for something that could tell him the time, but found nothing. He sighed, resigned, moving his wrists to test the ribbon that was keeping him tied to the pole. He was basically immobilized without being too uncomfortable. Louis grinned to himself. Even without being able to see what he was doing, Harry did a pretty amazing job.

Harry returned soon after, sitting on the side of the bed in front of him, crossing his legs and resting an elbow on his knee. He had a full flute in his hand and silently studied Louis again, taking short sips in the meantime.

“...what?” Louis sighed, exasperated.

“I’m hot and thirsty.” Harry said, green eyes so sharp and steady they almost cut a hole through him.

“And what are you gonna do about that?” Louis smirked, sensing the direction the conversation was going.

“I guess I’m gonna take a shower.” Harry shrugged nonchalantly, emptying the glass in one gulp. “And, by the way, you are wonderful to look at.” He stepped a little closer, just brushing his cold lips on Louis’ shoulder, before disappearing in the dark glass cube that hosted the big bathroom right next to the bedroom, leaving behind him the scent of champagne and dirty thoughts.

As Harry turned the bathroom lights on, the glass became almost completely clear. Whatever happened inside, it was meant to be seen from the outside. A real connoisseurs treat. Louis shook his head to himself; how foolish of him to have thought he had the situation under control. Shielded by the dark orange shade of the glass, Harry was carefully getting undressed, with his broad back turned in Louis’ direction. The pants, the socks, and finally the boxers, all peeled off of his body effortlessly but still too slowly to be totally clueless. When Louis’ eyes flickered past Harry’s shoulders, he realised that Harry was directly staring at him through the mirror with a pleased grin. It was gonna be a long, long night.

Harry turned the water on and stepped inside the shower. The water started to bounce off his skin, making it gleam with a thousand little sparkles in the dim light. Harry closed his eyes, allowing the jet to soak his hair too. At the sight of him all wet and still half hard, Louis chewed on his lower lip breathing heavily. A light mist was quickly starting to spread on the glass, leaving Harry just a dark foggy silhouette. He saw him reaching for the soap and carefully washing his skin, starting from his arms, then his shoulders, down on his wide chest, his abs and finally he bent over to reach his long legs. Standing again, his hands stopped on his lower abdomen. Harry briefly hesitated before grabbing his dick, jerking it with a couple of powerful thrusts. Louis was hypnotized by the scene and his eyes were pinned on his husband, unblinking, the running water the only sound filling the stilled room. He startled when Harry’s hand suddenly slammed onto the glass on his side. It rested there for a couple of moments before slowly slithering down, leaving a clear track behind. Through it, Louis could see Harry clearly again. His eyes were still closed, his head leaned back, his lips slightly parted in an unsteady breath. Louis erection pulsed in response. A hint of a grin appeared on Harry’s lips, but then he ran his hand over his face frantically, splashing it like he was trying to wake himself up from a troubled doze. With a quick motion, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

The fog was still clouding the glass and, when he finally emerged from the bathroom, Harry was wearing an untied powder pink silk gown, embroidered with colorful butterflies, birds and exhotic flowers, similar to the one he had at home, but much more luxurious, seductive. Under it, he was completely naked.  

When their eyes finally met again, Louis unconsciously stepped forward to reach Harry. He needed to touch him, to run his tongue on his still moist skin, to bite him, to taste him. Only when his motion was stopped by a sharp resistance on his wrists, did he remember he was still tied. A frustrated sigh escaped his mouth.

“Patience my love, patience.” Harry said, softly, still keeping himself at a distance.  

Louis exhaled sharply, without looking away from him. He took in every detail of Harry’s figure, from the way the silk was partially shielding and partially highlighting his body to the small drops of water that were still running lazily down his neck. Louis wished he could be one of them.

“Nice outfit.” Louis pointed out, raising a flirty eyebrow.

“Thank you, I love this.” Harry said, spinning round and making the end of the robe float in the air.

“If you behave, maybe I’ll replace that old one from home with something more...fitting.” Louis offered, not entirely joking, dying to see Harry lying around their bedroom at home in a gown like that. His robe at home was pretty, and god knows it drove Louis crazy, but this one was...so much more, so much more Harry. The color, the fabric, the decoration, everything suited him perfectly. He scolded himself for not having thought of buying him something like that earlier. Bad, bad, husband.  

Harry folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head to one side, considering the offer. “What if I don’t want to behave?”

That was exactly the answer Louis was expecting. “What if I don’t want you to behave?” He pressed him.

Harry smirked, looking at him sidelong through his darkened and wet eyelashes. “What’s up with all these what ifs?”

Louis shrugged, giving him an innocent look and Harry shook his head in response, casually pulling his hair up in a messy bun. In the movement, the long sleeves of the silk robe slid down slightly, exposing Harry’s wrists where a long red velvet ribbon was wrapped. At the sight, Louis bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Harry unraveled it with a smooth gesture and rubbed the fabric between his fingers before stepping closer to Louis again, squatting down and starting to tie his ankles together to the pole, without giving him the time to process what was happening. Harry’s hair lightly brushed Louis’s bare skin, sending hot shivers down his spine. Just that hint of a touch and the picture on his head of what was about to happen was enough to make his heart thunder with desire in his chest.   

Harry sat on his heels, running his lustful gaze from Louis’ feet, up to his toned thighs, his stomach, his tattooed chest and then his face. The green eyes lingered in the blue for an infinite moment, then Harry ran his tongue between his lips and grabbed Louis’ swollen erection in his huge hand, jerking it so firmly that Louis could do absolutely nothing about the sounds that were escaping his mouth.

Louis rested his head back on the pole, completely abandoning himself. It was an amazing feeling, being at Harry’s mercy. Letting him use his body as his personal playground, letting him take it as he pleased, seeing how the power was turning him on. Louis always told Harry he was born to rule, and now he was making that bedroom his kingdom for one night. It was just a matter of seconds before Harry took Louis’ cock in his mouth completely with one smooth motion. As his soft lips started to slide up and down the length of it, all thoughts were blocked from Louis’ mind, leaving him drowning in his sensations and hot moans.  

The urgent need to dig his fingers deep in Harry’s hair was unbearably strong, but the thought of dropping the safe word never crossed Louis’ mind, even with the velvet ribbons biting harshly on his wrists at his every attempt to move. He was submerged in the encompassing feeling of being completely vulnerable to his partner’s will, emphasised by the almost overwhelming sense of trust that was giving him half the pleasure alone.  

Being restrained was only amplifying his excitement, allowing his mind and body to surrender to the feeling of being completely exposed, fragile and defenceless. It was the most liberating thing he’d ever experienced.

The orgasm built up in his lower stomach way faster than he wanted it to. Louis snapped his eyes open, in a desperate attempt to find something to distract himself, but his gaze fell on Harry almost immediately. His tongue was languorously running up and down his cock while soft grunts were spilling from his mouth.

“Damn babe, you’re so hot.” Louis hissed, breathing in the deep scent of coconut bodywash mixed with the familiar one of Harry’s wet skin. It was intoxicating.

Harry shot him a pleased look and replied by taking in all of his erection again, this time tightening his lips on the base, sucking slowly, deeply. The rough and sensual feel made all self control leave Louis’ body and he started to slam his hips against Harry’s mouth faster, but then his husband pulled away, looking up at him with clear mischief in his light green eyes.

“Harry...please…” Louis almost cried, not even trying to hide how much in desperate need he was.

“Please what?” Harry asked softly, tilting his head to one side, not really looking at him as he started to brush his nose along Louis’ groin, leaving soft kisses on the trail. He was teasing and punishing him at the same time, and the contrast pushed Louis even closer to the verge of orgasm.

“Please...make me...I need to...come. Please.” Louis was practically begging him and, judging by the smug smile Harry gave him, it was exactly what he wanted to hear.  

He quickly tapped his tongue on the tip of Louis dick before taking it in his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down faster, as his fingers were digging into Louis’ hips, unsuccessfully trying to pin him in place. It was just a matter of seconds before the room was filled just by Louis’ loud screams. And he was letting himself be loud, louder than he’d ever been. He arched his back against the pole almost painfully, his mind and body falling free as he came hard in Harry’s mouth, blinded by all the sparkles of light that were exploding behind his eyelids. He was physically restrained, but he had never felt that free before.

When Harry pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Louis buckled. His head was tilted down and his lips were parted, desperately searching for air between his panting breaths. If it wasn’t for the velvet ribbons that were holding him tied to the pole, he would have collapsed to the floor.

 

 

 

A soft touch scraped from the centre of his collarbones up to his neck and then stopped under his chin, gently pushing it up. When Louis forced himself to open his eyes, he found Harry’s right in front of him. They were still smoldering with lust. He wasn’t done with him, probably he never would be.

The room was spinning around Louis too quickly and too slowly at the same time when Harry cupped his cheeks in his hands, crashing their lips together. For a moment, Louis froze, unable to do anything but stay still, as the feel of Harry’s hard body pressing against his own caused a shudder to go through him. When the mix of Harry’s taste with his own invaded Louis’ mouth, everything snapped into place immediately. Even if it felt like the last kiss they shared happened an eternity ago, still it wasn’t hungry, it wasn’t frantic, it wasn’t desperate. Instead it was intimate, sensual, intense. It was theirs. It was them. It was home.

Louis unconsciously leaned forward, not wanting Harry’s lips to leave his own, but Harry combed his fingers through Louis’ sweaty hair, pulling his head down to the side and sliding his tongue under his ear, sucking and biting gently, causing a waterfall of hot shivers to run directly to Louis’ stomach and muffled moans to echo in his throat.

When Louis gasped for air again, Harry pushed two of his fingers in his mouth. His muscles automatically tightened around them and, without thinking, Louis started to suck them, curling his tongue around them like he was simulating a blowjob. He couldn’t resist him, not when he was feeling Harry’s erection pressing on his belly and growing harder and harder with his harsh breaths setting his skin on fire.

Harry pulled the fingers out and slowly ran them along the smooth curve of Louis’ back, before pressing between Louis’ ass cheeks, playing idly with his entrance. When the first finger slid in, a helpless noise escape from the back of Louis’ throat and his hips began to move like they had a life of their own, in a desperate attempt to get it deeper inside him. Before he could even realize it, there were three fingers inside him, causing shocks of pleasure to scatter throughout his body each time Harry skilfully hit a sensitive spot inside him.

Just when Louis found himself on the verge of orgasm again, Harry suddenly pulled his fingers out, making Louis choke on a scream so high it was almost inaudible. Harry pushed himself away from Louis, breathing harshly and looking at him with eyes that were reaching the darkest shade of green possible. They were impossible to look away from. It was like staring in the heart of the Amazon Forest, in a pond filled not with water but with pure boiling lust.

Harry broke their gaze and slowly stepped behind him, trailing his long fingers down the side of Louis body. He kneeled down and pulled the ends of both the ropes that were securing him to the pole. Louis was so accustomed to the support the pole was giving him that he nearly fell to the ground, but Harry’s arms promptly caught him, embracing him in a tight grip.

Only when Harry shoved him not so gracefully on the bed, did Louis realise his wrists and ankles were still tied together. He turned his head around, confused, searching for Harry, who was standing by the bedside table rummaging in the drawer. The silky robe had slipped off his broad shoulders and was now resting in the fold of his elbows, exposing his powerful back.

“What flavor do you fancy?” Harry asked him, expression unbelievably serious.

“Who cares Harry!” Louis barked at him, not bothering to disguise the urgency of his tone. He had no patience for fooling around, not anymore. He needed to feel Harry inside him. Now.

“So bossy.” Harry rolled his eyes with a startled laugh, pouring a generous amount of lube on his dick, languidly sliding his hand up and down, hungrily staring at him.

Louis felt his entire body tighten with anticipation and flipped on his stomach, trying to rub his painfully hard erection on the cold sheets, in search for a relief his tied hands were unable to give him. Immediately he felt a hand firmly gripping his hip, pulling his ass up in the air, as the other pushed lightly but firmly on the base of his neck, holding his upper body down. An intense fruity scent reached his nose.

“Peach.” Louis smirked from where his mouth was pressed against the sheets, dragging his eyes up to look at Harry.

“Yes. Peach for _my_ _peach_.” Harry leaned forward to whisper in his ear, pressing his whole body against him.   

When Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ hip even more and smoothly slid into him, Louis shuddered violently, dropping his mouth open and closing his eyes. Harry pulled out slightly and then slammed back in hard, releasing a loud groan of pleasure. The hoarse sounds Harry was making were enough to make Louis’ body shiver, turning him on even more. He was incredibly turned on by the effect he was having on his husband, even if he wasn’t actually doing anything but offering his entire willing body to him.

As the thrusts intensified, Louis closed his eyes tighter, losing himself in the pure ecstasy of the moment. All he cared about was the feel of strong and confident hands on his skin and the mind-blowing pleasure the combination of Harry’s movement and his inability to properly move was giving him. As the position Harry was keeping him in was making more and more blood rush to his head, Louis unconsciously started to struggle against the bonds to test how hopeless his fight was and, the more obvious it became, the more intensely his body was reacting. The ties were biting hard, especially on his ankles, a mixture of pleasure and pain, of roughness and sensuality, that was sending his mind the green light to abandon himself and give in to desire entirely.

An overwhelming wave of freedom drowned him, again, blowing his mind.

A new bolt of lightning exploded through his body when Louis felt Harry’s arm snake around his waist, a hand wrapped around his swollen cock as he began masturbating him, pumping with fast but still deep movements of his long fingers. Louis gasped at the sudden movement, clenching his fists and curling his toes, hopelessly mumbling his husband’s name. Louis’ entire body was humming with pleasure, slamming back and forth between Harry’s hand and dick.

Harry was relentless, lost in an overflow of adrenaline that was filling Louis to the core. He was crouched above him, panting in hot, open mouthed groans against Louis ear, pressing on every sensitive nerve inside him, making sure to always hit a certain spot, the one that made Louis go wild. High moans and breathless pants broke free from Harry’s mouth, although they were nothing compared to Louis’ loud, desperate and demanding screams.

Louis heartbeat accelerated dangerously.

“Fuck, I’m going to come!” He shouted, digging his nails into the fists that were trapped between his back and Harry’s stomach, slamming back on his lover with all his strength.

He could clearly feel Harry’s lips twisting into a smile against the skin of his shoulder, but he didn’t reply. At least, not verbally. Harry pulled out and rammed into him again, faster, harder. The feeling was too deep, too incredible, almost unreal.

“Harry…” Louis cried out. “...With me...”

“...yes.” Harry panted in his ear, voice impossibly deep and low.

Their moans gathered, a mix of husky sounds, broken curses and incoherent pleas, as both their bodies began to tighten up in more and more urgent movements, reaching their climax. They were both lost in the moment, in the sex, in that waterfall of unknown and unexpected feelings. It took them less than a fraction of a second to find each other again, in the blinding euphoria of their blown minds and bodies as they both came hard and violently, Louis’ in Harry’s hand and Harry inside him. The boundless mess of their intertwined bodies collapsed on the bed almost immediately after, without making any sound.

For a blurry stretch of time, the room was filled only with harsh panting and the thick smell of sex, dimmed only by the persistent fragrance of the orchids.

Louis opened his heavy eyelids lazily, his vision still blurred by the intensity of the orgasm. He rubbed his eyes and, as his hand touched his face, he stared thoughtfully at it, blinking a couple of times. It was his hand and he was actually able to move it. He shifted his legs and found that his ankles were free, too. He didn’t even remember Harry untying him, but he felt a mixture of relief and displeasure at the revelation. He was glad to be finally able to move, but sorry because his freedom was a testament of the ending of their bondange adventure. And, as always happened when they were travelling together, he never really wanted to come back.

He was still contemplating his hand when he felt a delicate touch wrapping around his sore wrist. He refocused his gaze and found Harry lying beside him, unruly dark curls scattered all over the white pillow. His bun must have got lost somewhere during the madness that just occurred. It didn’t matter anyway, Louis loved Harry’s hair when it was down and free, so easy to be played with.

Harry pressed a hint of a kiss on Louis wrist, just where his hopeless fight made the ribbons dig into his flesh, leaving superficial but still deep red marks. Harry looked at him, his eyes now faded to their usual light shade of green, and just whispered “I love you, Lou.”

Louis smiled softly, briefly losing himself in the fondness. “I love you too, Hazza.”

He felt Harry’s lips parting as if he was about to say something, but no sound escaped from his mouth. Harry let him go and collapsed onto his back, closing his eyes and idly rubbing a hand against the butterfly tattoo on his stomach. His breath was now steadier, calmer.

“So..” Louis said, flipping over onto his stomach and resting his chin in one hand as he intensely watched his husband. “...it was bondage.”

“Yes, it was.” Harry agreed, seeming pleased with himself.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Were you afraid I was going to say no?” Louis asked, frowning slightly.

“No, I knew your kinky little self would like it.” He said with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk playing on his lips.

Louis shook his head. Harry was right. He hunched over just enough for the tip of his nose to brush Harry’s. “Now am I allowed to say that we did pretty well?”

“Yes.” Harry said, smiling against Louis’ lips. “More than well.”

Their lips played on the kiss for quite some time, but eventually Louis settled down on Harry’s chest, wrapping one arm loosely across his upper body. Harry held him close, hugging him tight in both his arms. The familiar sound of his husband’s heartbeat and the warm safety of his body lulled Louis to sleep.

 

“ _Louis..._ ”

Harry’s voice was a faint, distant sound Louis was tempted to ignore at first. But he knew he couldn’t. He blindly ran a hand across the bed, searching for him. Only when he realized he wasn’t there, did he force himself to open his eyes and prop himself up on his elbows. Harry was sat partially dressed on the end of the bed, in the exact spot where everything started, just in front of the stripper pole. Louis wondered for a bit how things would have turned out if the situation had been reversed that night, what Harry would have looked like tied up there, how much he would have screamed. He grinned, making a mental note to find out, sooner or later.

Harry turned around and offered him an encouraging look. “Come on, love, it’s time to go.”

Louis breathed out little moans of pleasure as he sat up, straightening his back and lazily stretching his arms out. Louis rolled over to where Harry was sat and wrapped his arms and legs around him from behind, resting his cheek on the back of Harry’s neck.

“Home?” Louis asked, breathing in the faded scent of coconut that was still lingering on his skin.

Harry smiled, scrunching his nose. “Home.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Exhibitionistkink](http://exhibitionistkink.tumblr.com/), who drew the amazing art for this chapter. You are so talented and I can't find the words to express how much I'm in love with this drawing, it's just perfect. It's an honor and a blessing that my idea inspired such a great piece of art. 
> 
> Thank you to Sarah, my beloved friend and beta, who stood by my side through all the creation and writing progress, reading my scenes at the most absurd times of night and day and always giving me the right advice at the right time. This is just a small reminder of how precious you are to me.
> 
> Thank you to Dea, who was there since the day I applied for this challenge and rescued me that time I felt completely lost. Having you as my “bondage consultant” was a real privilege. 
> 
> Thank you to Amanda, my fellow writer and friend. I believe in you as much as you believe in me and…guess what? We did it! 
> 
> And thank to all of you who took the time to read this chapter. I love you all! x


End file.
